She's Out of My Life
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Ran was killed in an accident when Conan solved a case. How will he live in this world after 2 years? Will anyone help him? ConanxRan/OC
1. Prologue

AN: I shall slowly update this and my other fanfics but I have so many going at a time that I am not sure how long it will take to finish all of these. Seeing as I have at least 4 going at a time and others in my head that I want to write also.

"No, how could this happen?! Why did you leave me? Why'd it have to be you? How am I supposed to go on knowing you aren't going to be here anymore?" Conan shouted while pounding his fists on his bed.

Flashback

He was just solving another case. The wife of a big shot zaibatsu had been killed and he had found out the killer.

She had been in a locked room and there were three suspects: the husband, the business partner, and the cousin.

Conan set up for putting Kogoro to sleep to have him reveal the truth. As he was revealing the truth the murderer, the cousin, got desperate. He rushed to the nearest person and pulled a gun. That person happened to be Ran.

No one could get to her in time. All they could do was watch in horror as the cousin pulled the trigger.

The police caught him right after but no one could believe what had happened.

Soon everyone heard a loud thump and saw Conan on the floor behind Kogoro's chair. Kogoro still sat in the chair forgotten. When he woke up he saw Conan passed out and tried to wake him. After trying for about ten minutes and in different means (water, shaking, yelling, etc) he gave up.

He then went to look for Ran while carrying Conan and ignoring the blood stain in the room. That same blood stain that Conan kept seeing in his mind and that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He asked many people about where Ran was but he never got an answer. At least not until he ran into Megure. His world turned upside down at that moment.

Megure took them to the hospital seeing as Conan hadn't woken up for almost a day. When the doctor checked on him he discovered that he was in a coma. Apparently the shock of Ran's death pushed him so his consciousness closed up and put him in a coma. Nothing but time could help him now.

The kids stopped by every day but Conan never woke up.

He was in a coma for two and a half years. Everyone had given up on him recovering but Ai and Agasa. They took him to Agasa's house to have him revocer there.

When he woke up he didn't remember anything at first but after a few weeks he did and he couldn't believe any of it. He faught everyone away and had to be sedated a few times.

In the end he accepted his fate but he still was mad that it had happened. He had been right there. Why hadn't he done anything? Why'd he let it happen?

End Flashback

No one knew what he had been dreaming about while in a coma but they all knew it had something to do with Ran.

Everyone decided that Conan could live with Agasa and Ai from now on. Even his parents agreed on that.

Now Conan was getting reintroduced to the real world after being away from it for so long.

He was to go take a test to see what grade he could go into as soon as he was stable enough to handle it. Normally this would not be allowed but as he had been ahead of the class before the tragedy everyone agreed that it should be allowed for him. Conan knew he would never be stable enough under their definition so he pretended to be alright around others. There were only a few who could tell that he was faking it. Those select few were Kaitou Kid (whenever he felt like checking up on his favorite rival after he heard he had gotten out of a coma), Hattori Heiji, his parents (whenever they rarely came over since they didn't want to see their son in torment), and Ai.

Conan took the test and passed with high enough of a score to go to middle school. He was put into class 1B. This class happened to be the same as the one the rest of the Shounen Tantei-dan were in. They were so happy to see him. They had thought that he had died from depression when he hadn't recovered for over two years. At least they would have their old friend back.

Ayumi had grown up into a taller and more confident version of herself from back when she was in elementary school. She had moved on from Conan after she saw how he reacted to Ran's death. There was no way she could win against Ran, even in death, for his love. Now her affections were turned on Genta.

Genta had gotten thinner and his hair started to grow more. He had started to take more advanced classes through tutoring from Ai. When he ate he didn't stuff his mouth so full anymore. It seemed like Ayumi and him made a great couple.

Mitsuhiko had changed a lot also. He now was even taller than Conan was at his highschool age. Mitsuhiko didn't spout out his knowledge unlesshe was asked to answer a question. No one could beat him in academics except for Conan and even then it was always a fight for who did the best. Ai and Mitsuhiko were now going out after she accepted his feelings a few months after Conan went into a coma.

Ai had probably changed the most. She had dropped the Ice Queen act and was now more sociable. Those who wanted to be tutored could be. The teachers weren't afraid of her anymore and they could actually have intelligent conversations with her without being afraid of what she would do to them. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders. She seemed happier and more lively than she had ever felt in her life.

Conan noticed all of these changes within his first day back at school. He was astounded that ll of this had happened while he had been in the world of dreams.

When it was break time he dragged Ai ouf ot class and asked her what had happened while he had been away that caused all of these changes.

"Well where should I start? Hmm… well about a year after you went in a coma the rest of the gang decided that they should change so they could fill the hole you had left in their lives. I couldn't do it at first but then we got a strange guest a week later.

This guest gave us information on the Blakc Organization. They told us where they were hiding, what they were truly after, and how to take them down. He wouldn't explain much else except he did say that we should meet him at your old house if we wanted to know more.

When we got there we saw that there was another guest staying at your house. As we got closer we noticed that it was Vermouth.

It was very surprising but we went with it. She had been trying to help us for awhile but once she heard about you she came the first chanve she got. We were greatful for her help.

A week after the meeting we made an attack on the Black Organization. It was surprisingly easy. That might have eben because their boss had already been killed. He was the one staying in your house originally but when we went to meet with Kid and Vermouth, Vermouth took care of him.

The battle was over within a few hours. We called the police soon after. They were shocked when they got there.

We didn't recover any APTX4869 though so we are stuck as children. I think this would be better for you though because of what… happened. At least we don't have to worry about the organization coming after us. You could go off to college or highschool if you wanted to be a kid genious. Not like you aren't one now.

I am not trying to tell you to get over what happened. Don't get me wrong. What I am trying to say is that you really should learn from this experience and grow. Even I am not fully over my sisters death and that was nearly five years ago.

Please at least make an attempt at getting on with your life?" Ai finished.

Conan stood there frozen in shock. Nothing seemed right in the world anymore. Ran was gone, the Black organization was taken down withough his help, there was no cure for APTX4869, and now Ai was trying to tell him to live a happier life. Wasn't he the one trying to say the same type of things to her in the past? She, out of everyon, should know that those type of words don't work.

The bell rang before Ai could try and get an answer from his so they both went to the classroom. Conan only thinking of how empty his life seems. The two things he loved most had failed him. Ran was dead and she had died because of detective work. How could he go back to detective work after that failure?

Unbeknownst to him Ai was plotting ways to get him back on his feet. These plots of hers, if Conan had known about them, would have scared him into acting on his own. Not that Ai would ever have believed it but at least no plots would have been enacted. All of Ai's plans so far had, had something to do with making some pill or using some other form of science so why shouldn't these be any different?


	2. First Encounter

A few days later at Agasa's house

"Come on you have to eat something! You can't just sit and mope all the time. I promise I put nothing in it this time so please just eat?" Ai pleaded.

Conan was still miffed about the last time. Ai had decided to put something in his lunch FOR SCHOOL that made him act all goofy. He was singing (surprisingly in tune) and dancing until the teacher sent him to the nurses. Ai pleaded innocence but he could tell. He may hate detectvie work now but that didn't mean he didn't notice the small things that most others missed.

"I am going out for a walk. DON'T follow me. I will get something while I am out" Conan shouted as he rushed out the door to freedom from Ai and her schemes.

He decided to go to the park. There were plenty of quiet places in the park at any time. Once he got there he heard a scream. Not wanting to deal with it he just started to walk even faster. That is, until something caught his eye.

That something happened to be a girl that looked eerily like Ran. He started to think his mind was playing tricks on him when he noticed that she had been bumped and was falling. Illusions don't fall like that. He rushed forward and caught her. When he was closer he noticed even more similarities between this girl and Ran. The only thing he found different was that she was around his appeared age and not his actual age.

He was about to ask her name when she rushed off to get a closer look at what was going on. Most likely to try and see if she could help in any way if she really acted completely like Ran. Sure enough as he got closer he saw that she was asking those around the body what she could do to help.

As he was watching her he also looked at the body. Immediately he noticed how poorly th emurderer had hid the evidence. There were overly obvious puncture marks from a larger needle, or something similar, that would have caused some amount of splatter (narrowing the suspects to the one that found the body Ami, the one that performed the CPR Ayama, and the victims husband Yutaka), there appeared to be a hand print on the victims shirt in blood also (raising the question on why there was so much blood there unless it was blood colored paint which he later realized it was), and there were a few marks of the blood/blood colored paint making the beginnings of what looked like a name.

Conan couldn't help it the scene was calling him even if he had vowed not to do detective work again. He started questioning the suspects and found that two of them, the husband and the one who performed CPR had been there to paint. This was lucky because it narrowed the suspects down. That is until he noticed that there was a bit of paint on Ami's shoes.

This was odd considering she had said she never painted before. He had to dig a little more. Soon he had a motive, means, and opportunity. That motive was that the suspect had been dating the victim's husband until the victim stole him from her.

Looking closer at what he had thought was the beginnings of a name he noticed it was the beginning of the word I'm sorry. Conan felt a wave of pain go down his spine at that. Why was it that all of these crimes could have been avoided if only the victim and suspect would have talked it out before?

He would have time to think about that later. Now he had to find some way to get those idiotic police to figure it out. Finally he decided to just tell it all to Takagi who had happened to be in the area. Takagi complied unquestioningly to cover for Conan. He had long since learned to go along with the kid and was just happy that he was meddling in their cases again. Wait should a police officer be happy about that? Ah well it was only Conan he always helped in the cases instead of hurting them.

Once Takagi had finished pointing out the killer she broke down in tears. She new she shouldn't have done it but it was as if some invisible force inside her pushed her to it. She would have killed the guy to if so many people hadn't shown up. She was going to use the confusion to kill him but there were to many for her to get near him. She was glad so many people had though because she really didn't want to kill anyone else.

Everyone started to disperse and Conan hurriedly looked around for the Ran lookalike. To late he realized for she had already left. He wished she hadn't but at least things were looking up. Even if he hadn't gotten her name. At least there were good people still out there. Maybe he should go back to detective work? Nah, he still couldn't handle it. The only reason he could today was because of the girl.

Conan decided to go back to look for a quiet place in the park not noticing the little girl following him quietly. She just couldn't imagine one so young could be so smart. There had to be something more to him that explained this. So she was following him to get some answers.

She followed him for nearly 20 minutes to a quiet place in the farther reaches of the park. Why would a kid choose to go to this type of place? Even the outcast kids she knew chose to go to a more lively place in the park. Oh well it just added to the mystery of the guy.

She followed him for another half hour when he left to go to a grave. Ah, that explains the loneliness and exclusion earlier she though. As she got closer she noticed tears streaming down the guys eyes. Oh how she wished she could go help him but there was nothing for her to do. She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to help?

She looked down at her watch and noticed she had to be home in 20 minutes. So, even though she didn't want to, she decided to head home.

Conan went home soon after. At least he was feeling a little better now. He had no idea why he did he just did. Ai noticed this as soon as he walked in the door.

The next day at school everyone noticed that there was a change in the mood for a certain person. Said person happened to be a one Conan Edogawa. Anyone not used to the class before (or Conan wfor there were a few times Kaitou dressed as the principal or others to check on him) would have thought that the air in there was gloomy.

No one dared ask what the change was about. They all were curious they just didn't want to kill the mood by asking him and ending up angering him. No one asked until Ai got sick of his secrets and went to ask him. The teacher tried to stop her but failed when the icy glare that used to be seen daily on her face came back.

"Come on Conan. What happened to you yesterday at the park? Something must have because otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this" Ai stated matter of factly.

"Nothing happened I just went to a corner of the park and sat there then stopped at HER grave" whispered Conan barely audible even to Ai.

Ai just heard what he said. "What do you mean you went to her grave?! You baka! Why did you do that? You know you are barely able to even hear her name or see her pictures so why would you be stupid enough to go to her grave of all places?" Ai shouted at him making all others pale at the thought.

Everyone knew the story of Conan and Ran. How could they not with how much the story was publicized when she died and when he got out of a coma?

"What happened before that though? Somehting must have happened otherwise you wouldn't be so happy. Coma on spill it or do I need to make you" Ai threatened extending a box that Conan knew was filled with those deadly devices Ai swore were safe. Yeah they may not kill him but they sure made him want to be dead.

"Not going to say. Why don't you find out on your own and not with those!" Conan scoffed and backed away as Ai pushed the box closer to him.

"Fine but only because you are in a better mood and I don't want to miss this opportunity to have a more peaceful class but believe me I will find out!"

"Oh I don't doubt it but you will have to search for the truth on your own. No way will I get caught and tell you what happened" Conan replied and with that the bell rang for the end of the class.

This repeated for a few days until Conan got sick of the questions. He also was finding it hard to believe that, that girl he saw was real. He had gone back to the park everyday for a week and not seen the girl at all. Dead bodies still showed up wherever he went but he still had no inclination to go near them. Everytime he saw a dead person he pictured Ran falling to the ground, blood seeping out of her chest making him want to scream in horror. This is how he would wake up everyday until he had seen the Ran lookalike.


	3. Second Encounter

They were starting back up again as he questioned if he really saw her or not. That question would soon be answered.

Two weeks later at school Conan's class got a surprise. A new student would be joining them. Conan gasped when he saw who the student was. It was the Ran lookalike!

"Class this is Kazue" sensei said. "How about you sit next to Conan kudo in the back. Conan would you show Kazue around for the day?"

Conan just stared wide eyed until Ai shoved a case in his face. He suddenly came to life. "Uh, sure I can. Pleased to meet you Kazue."

"Pleased to meet you too. I hope we can be friends" Kazue said smiling sweetly.

Conan could not believe this. The girl was real. Better than that she sat next to him in class! He felt like he was walking on air. Then he remembered what had happened to Ran. All of a sudden he stopped. Kazue stopped a few feet after when she noticed that he had stopped.

"What's wrong Conan? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"N-n-no. Just thought of something. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" he replied not even looking at her.

She doubted he even registered anyone or anything in the room at that moment. "Are you sure you're alright? I could take you to the nurse's office since we just passed it" she said while dragging him back to where they came from. There was no way he could be alright when he was so clearly shaken up.

This snapped Conan back to his senses. "I'm fine" he yelled.

Everyone in the school came to see who had been stupid enough to get Conan angry. Even the senpai didn't bother dealing with Conan. What they saw shocked them. Conan was getting yelled at by a girl! He never let even his best friends yell at him and girls never got close to him and yet a girl was yelling at him?

"Sure you're fine. Just like there is a man on the moon" she scoffed.

"Just leave me alone. Can't we get on with the tour?" Conan pleaded changing the subject.

"Fine, but don't think this gets you off the hook" she said while dragging him back to get out of the crowds. There was no way she wanted to be caught in the middle of all this.

They finished the rest of the tour without any more incidents. Kazue could tell that he was becoming distant to her as time passed though. What was with this kid? One minute he is excited at being her partner the next he is distant and hiding something. She would just have to get to know the kid better. She may not be big on detective work but she could investigate things when she wanted.

As soon as she got home she finished her homework then started looking up anything about Edogawa Conan that she could find.

What she found surprised her. First off the kid had solved tons of cases in his time. Then he was basically the only one that could stop Kid from accomplishing his heists. All of this was only after coming into the spotlight a few years prior.

What she found last surprised her the most. He had been in a coma until just a few weeks prior. Why had someone like him been in a coma? Try as she might she could find nothing on it and there was no way she could ask Conan. She would just have to try and dig further but for now she ahd to sleep.

AN: thanks for reading and merry christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! hope you enjoyed.


	4. Third Encounter

AN: ok so I know this is short I was going to write more for it before uploading it but I know it has been so long since I updated ANY of my stories so I felt like I should. also I know it is going fast but as stated on my profile all of what I upload first is unedited stuff. Yes I know I should edit them but I am doing this for a reason. Also another reason I uploaded this is because of how well our robot is doing in the robotics competition (even if it wasn't working except for the autonomous period for the last 2 rounds but we are still in 17th place out of 65 so that is good) so I felt like I should celebrate with a new chapter of this and there shall shortly be a new fanfic out (yes I know I have so much going on right now but this one is a oneshot and oddly enough based off of a beer commercial that I have only seen twice but it sounds like something Kaito would do)

Anyways on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day she noticed that Conan wasn't there. Where was he? Was he gone because of her? Ah, there is Ai maybe she could ask her.

"Um, Ai, do you know where Conan is? I wanted to speak with him but I can't find him. Is he sick?"

"No but he is at the doctor's. He has to go in for a checkup every once in a while because of his coma. I believe this is the last time he shall need to go in seeing as how well he is doing" Ai replied seeing how worried Kazue was.

"Oh thanks. Do you know why he was in a coma?" Kazue asked.

"I would tell you if it where my place but I am sorry. I think that you should ask him yourself" Ai stated.

"Oh, well thanks" Kazue squeaked out.

Just as they finished their conversation in walked Conan. Kazue thought that he would be gone longer but apparently it was a quick appointment. Conan just went to his spot and sat down. The whole day he said nothing to her but she could feel him looking at her. They both ignored each other for the rest of the day.

This continued for a few days until Conan finally spoke to her. Kazue thought at first that it was just her imagination but then he spoke again.

"Would you like to come over today?" Conan asked again after noticing that she hadn't heard.

"Uh… sure. I just need to ask my family if it is ok first. They would be worried otherwise" Kazue said rushing off to go call. It took a little convincing but she eventually got the ok. 'It sucks to have parents who work with the law' Kazue sighed. "I got the ok" Kazue said once she got back to Conan.

"Great. We will head over once school is over" Conan grinned.

Kazue was nearly blinded at how handsome that smile looked. She could tell that he was starting to get back on his feet.


End file.
